Les balais volants, expliqués par les fondateurs
by Frudule
Summary: Les balais volants? Croismoi, il vaut mieux se tenir éloigné de ce genre d’objet... Salazar et Godric expliquent tous des balais aux fondatrices humour


Titre : Les balais volants, expliqués par les fondateurs  
Pairing : Salazar, Godric, Helga et Rowena ( oui, elles sont là aussi ! )  
Rating : Pg.  
Nombre de mots : 2975

* * *

Salazar Serpentard était seul face à son bol de porridge. 

Pour ses recherches quant à l'élaboration d'une énième nouvelle potion, il avait dû sauter le rendez-vous habituel du petit déjeuner entre amis.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, son ventre grognant d'une manière très inconvenante avait tout de même fini par le convaincre de s'arrêter un moment pour se sustenter.

Mais bientôt Rowena entra dans le salon du manoir Poufsouffle où il prenait son repas. En la voyant arriver, instinctivement il commença à manger beaucoup plus vite.

Elle approcha pourtant avec lenteur et s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui sans rien dire. Salazar enfourna le plus vite possible les cuillérées dans sa bouche.

« Balai volant… »

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, occupé à s'alimenter en vitesse. Ce qui est très difficile à faire avec du porridge sans risquer de s'étouffer, il faut l'avouer.

« Je me demandais… » commença-t-elle d'une voix traînante « Si… Nous ne devrions pas acquérir ces nouveaux prototypes de balai volant… »

Salazar haussa un sourcil.

« Bonjour Rowena, mais oui, merci, je vais bien ce matin ! C'est gentil de demander ! Je suppose que toi aussi ! »

Il aimait bien la reprendre sur ses manières, en particulier quand Helga était là pour s'indigner à sa suite.

La damoiselle ne répondit pas à sa remarque : elle n'observait déjà plus que son bol. Dans un geste protecteur, Salazar le ramena plus près de lui. Il mangea ensuite lentement en la dévisageant, histoire de la narguer.

Elle ne sembla pas y prendre garde et s'approcha un peu plus du porridge en se penchant à travers la table.

« Tu parlais de balai volant… Pour quelles raisons voudrais-tu donc un de ces engins, Rowena ? »

Sans quitter sa cible des yeux, elle répondit distraitement :

« …J'estime qu'il est possible que ça nous soit utile… La forme banale à terre… et la zone couvrante réduite de l'objet en vol nous rendrait plus discrets qu'avec mon tapis volant… »

Salazar soupira et avoua :

« Crois-moi, il vaut mieux se tenir éloigné de ce genre d'objet. »

Il avait réussi à capter un peu de son attention et elle releva enfin le regard vers lui dans une lenteur qui lui était propre.

« …Pourquoi ?

- Godric et moi avons eu l'occasion de tester… Il est arrivé une fois avec un sourire idiot et il m'a annoncé avoir rencontrer un créateur de balai volant. Ce dernier lui avait proposé d'être le testeur… Il était complètement excité par l'idée mais… Je ne partageais pas vraiment son enthousiasme… »

&&&&

_« Un balai volant ? _

_- Ouiiii ! C'est pas génial, hein ? _

_- C'est pour nettoyer les murs ? _

_- Meuh non Salazar, t'es bête ou quoi ! C'est pour monter dessus ! _

_- Monter dessus… pour nettoyer les murs soi-même ? _

_- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! C'est pour voler ! Tu te rends compte, voler ! _

_- Oui, comme sur un abraxan, je me permets de supposer. _

_- Euh, oui c'est vrai… _

_- Ou sur un ethonan d'ailleurs. Ou un gronian. _

_- Aussi oui… _

_- Ou même un hippogriffe. _

_- Bon ça va, j'ai compris ! Mais au moins là tu te sentiras pas obligé de le tuer au bout de cinq secondes ! _

_- Godric, cette créature ignoble -dégoûtante- m'avait attaqué la première ! _

_- Ouais, ouaiiis, on dit ça, mais en fait t'aimes que les serpents ! Et franchement il y a qu'eux qui peuvent réussir à te supporter ! Monsieur je-suis-perpetuellement-blasé ! » _

&&&&

Salazar se crispa au souvenir et son interlocutrice n'en perdit pas une miette. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle demanda :

« …Godric a déjà testé les balais volants…

- Oui.

- …Et toi aussi ? »

Cette fois, Salazar se raidit franchement en toussotant de gêne.

&&&&

_« Allleeez Salazar, viens essayer avec moi ! C'est trop fort ! _

_- Non. _

_- En fait t'as trop la trouille ! Quelle chochotte ! _

_- Je refuse de monter sur cette chose ! _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches au juste ? Hein ? _

_- Un balai ! Non mais franchement ! C'est d'un ridicule ! _

_- Mais c'est pour être discret quand tu te balades parmi les moldus ! _

_- Ah parce que c'est discret de se promener avec un balai dans la main quand on est chevalier ? _

_- Euh… _

_- Dis-moi, Godric, pourquoi ne pas avoir plutôt enchanté une lance alors ? _

_- Ben c'est trop dangereux si on tombe ! _

_- Mais on est censé voler ou tomber avec, à la fin ! _

_- Rhaaaa, ce que t'es énervant ! »_

&&&&

Rowena attendait toujours une réponse, le regardant fixement. Puis elle se détourna pour scruter le porridge.

« Oui, j'ai essayé. »Lâcha enfin Salazar alors qu'une main commençait à s'approcher lentement de son bol.

La dame à l'esprit aussi aiguisé que son appétit attendit sagement la suite en ne retirant pas sa main.

« Tu te doutes bien que l'autre crétin ne m'a pas lâché jusqu'à que j'accepte… »

&&&&

_« Godric je te jure que si tu me lances une fois de plus une gangue de châtaigne du haut de ton balai, je vais sortir ma baguette et pulvériser ton joujou en moins de deux secondes ! Et toi, par la même occasion ! _

_- Mais viens ! C'est trop marrant ! Tu me fais pitié à rester accroché au sol comme ça ! _

_- Pitié ? Oh d'accord, je viens dans ce cas… _

_- Ouiii ! On va pouvoir s'amuser ! Mais te mets pas dessus en amazone, t'es fou ou quoi ? _

_- Je fais ce que je veux. Au fait, j'amène un ami avec moi ! _

_- Euh Salazar, pourquoi tu fais léviter la pierre, là ? Aaaaaahhhh ! Mais t'es malade de me l'envoyer dessus ! _

_- Mon ami a juste très envie de te dire bonjour, Gryffondor ! _

_- Arrrêêêêete ! Aaaaahhhh ! _

_- KsssKsss…» _

&&&&

« …Toujours est-il, Rowena, que j'ai effectivement testé les balais plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que tous les prototypes soient cassés. »

La damoiselle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Au bout d'un moment elle demanda :

« …Les balais sont si fragiles que ça ? »

Salazar s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Non, pas vraiment en fait… Disons plutôt que nous les avons poussés au bout de leurs performances… »

&&&&

_« Aha, alors on vise plus juste Salazar ? C'est beaucoup moins drôle depuis que je te renvoie les pierres avec mon épée, hein ? Hahaha… _

_- Non, à vrai dire, je vise l'embranchement en Y de l'arbre derrière toi. Je t'annonce que tu as déjà cinq points de retard… Tsss, ce serait plutôt toi qui es incapable de contrecarrer mes tirs ! _

_- Quoi ? On a changé de jeu ? T'aurais pu le dire ! Non mais attends, tu vas voir si je sais pas arrêter tes pierres trop lentes ! _

_- Bon courage… _

_- Héééé ! Evidemment, tu choisis une pierre minuscule ! _

_- Et celle-là, je ne vais pas te l'envoyer avec ma baguette, alors tu peux ranger ton épée… Non, je vais te montrer directement à quel point tu es un perdant né ! _

_- Oh mais viens, je t'attends Salazar ! Tu pourras pas t'approcher de ces branches, je te le dis ! » _

&&&&

« Et puis, de toutes façons, il te faut savoir qu'il existe un inconvénient majeur en ce qui concerne les balais. »

Rowena le regarda avec encore plus d'intensité.

« …Je t'écoute, Salazar. »

Elle n'en eut pas le temps car Godric, portant un énorme pot en terre cuite contenant un rosier, s'amena dans la salle. Il marchait avec difficulté et soufflait avec force sous le poids de son colis. Helga le suivait avec un air gêné, en poussant quelques supplications.

« Mais ça va aller, Godric, Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'aider ! Oh Merlin, ça doit être très lourd ! Ca va aller ? Je t'aide !

- Nooon, gnéééé, çaa vaaa… »

Le visage rouge et marqué par l'effort, il posa brusquement le pot en plein milieu du salon, ayant certainement l'impression d'avoir achevé sa tâche en le laissant là…

« Ohh merci Godric, tu es tellement costaud !

- Oui, plutôt ! Haha… Faut dire qu'on s'entraîne dur, nous, les chevaliers, tu sais…

- Mais je ne connais personne d'autre qui arriverait à soulever un tel poids !

- Aha… Tu sais, c'est rien pour moi, ça… J'ai déjà soulevé bien pire, hein…

- Ohhh ! »

Salazar sentit la nausée l'envahir face au spectacle de la vantardise de l'un et de l'admiration mielleuse de l'autre. Il repoussa son bol de porridge et Rowena s'étala presque en travers de la table pour l'attraper.

D'ailleurs, elle demeura en position allongée pour commencer à l'engloutir.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de son amie.

« Oh Rowena, ne mange pas comme cela voyons ! Assieds-toi, je te prie ! Oh, Bonjour Salazar ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bonjour Helga, je vais bien merci.

- Ta potion s'est-elle déroulée comme prévue ? Tu devrais prendre un assistant, c'est si dangereux de faire ça tout seul ! Je m'inquiète à chaque fois ! Tiens, j'ai pensé à te cueillir des pommes du verger. Des rouges comme tu préfères, il me semble. Ce sont les plus petites, mais elles ne sont pas très acides. Elles ne sont pas encore très mures mais je pense que dans une semaine elles seront bonnes ! Si tu le désires, je pourrai te les cuisiner en tarte, à moins que tu ne préfères une compote, ou alors je peux te faire… »

Salazar n'écouta pas la suite. Il suivit l'enseignement tiré de Godric quant aux bavardages de la jolie Helga : regarder ses seins pour patienter. Cela marchait vraiment très bien.

Pendant ce temps-là, Godric s'était assis à côté de lui et lui avait piqué son gobelet d'hypocras.

Entre l'une qui finissait toujours par récupérer son assiette et l'autre assoiffé toujours prêt à boire dans ses gobelets, Salazar se fit la réflexion qu'il finirait un jour par devoir les quitter, ne serait-ce que pour éviter l'inanition.

« … Ou sinon je peux te récupérer des poires au marché demain, je connais un marchand qui en vend de succulentes et … Oh mais, je vous interromps peut-être ! De quoi vous parliez ? »

Rowena, ayant fini son plat, répondit pendant que Salazar essayait d'arracher sa timbale des mains de Godric qui riait à ses efforts.

« …On parlait des balais volants… »

Godric cria à la phrase :

« Aaaah ! Ces machins, plus jamais je monte dessus !

- C'est affreusement dangereux ! On risque se casser le cou sur ces engins-là !

- Ah vrai dire Helga, je ne crois pas que Godric pensait aux risques de chute… » Rétorqua Salazar.

&&&&

_« Ouch. _

_- C'est le cas de le dire… _

_- Je crois que j'ai perdu une fesse ou deux pendant le vol… _

_- Pas mieux…Il aurait mieux fait de penser à une chaise volante, ton inventeur à la noix… _

_- Bon sang, j'arrive même plus à marcher normalement ! C'est l'effet balai, ahaha… L'expression ne ment pas ! Avoir un balai dans le… _

_- Je crois que j'ai saisi, oui, Godric… _

_- Mais j'ai encore envie de voler ! _

_- Il reste un prototype, si le cœur t'en dit. _

_- Le cœur oui, le postérieur beaucoup moins… Bah, tant qu'à avoir une démarche comme ça, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout ! J'y vais ! _

_- Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de l'inconscience… »_

&&&&

Salazar prit un air mystérieux à côté de son camarade et s'attira toute l'attention de ses camarades féminines.

« Car voyez-vous, les balais sont inconfortables et c'est peu de le dire… »

Godric approuva en un reniflement sonore.

« Et de plus… Il y a eu un accident… Hum. C'est délicat à raconter… » Murmura le fourchelangue.

&&&&

_« Godric ! Godric ! Relève-toi ! _

_- Aaaarghhh… _

_- Mais pourquoi t'es tombé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es tout pâle ! _

_- Gnaaa… Me suis coincé les… _

_- … _

_- Oh Bordel, ça fait mal… _

_- Ahahahahahaha !! »_

&&&&

« Godric s'était mis en tête de poursuivre un vivet doré et puis… »

Salazar reçut un énorme coup de coude de la part de son voisin mais continua tout de même d'une voix étouffée.

« Depuis ce jour Godric n'a plus été que la moitié de lui-même… »

Cette dernière phrase fut accueillie par un étonnement général.

« Oh » Fit Rowena, ses yeux roulant de haut en bas.

Salazar se mordit les joues pour ne pas craquer.

Puis son compagnon chevalier comprit enfin le sous-entendu et s'indigna en craint :

« Non mais ça va pas, toi ! Tu racontes que des foutaises ! »

Il secoua violemment et insulta Salazar, lequel partit tout de même dans un grand éclat de rire.

Helga s'affola.

« Mais quoi, que s'est-il passé ? C'est grave ?

- …Il semblerait que Godric ait perdu un testicule dans l'accident. » Répondit laconiquement Rowena.

Helga ouvrit la bouche en grand, l'air choqué au possible.

Godric, tout rouge, hurla :

« Non mais, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis tout entièrement moi-même, merci bien ! »

Salazar, mort de rire à ses côtés, secoua la tête en articulant « déni » du bout des lèvres.

L'intelligente Serdaigle hocha la tête de compréhension et dit avec lenteur :

« …Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Godric.

- Je peux peut-être trouver quelque chose à ce sujet dans mes ouvrages de guérison ! » Surenchérit Helga, la mine condescendante.

Salazar s'écroula sur la table, pris de hoquets dans son hilarité. Godric gagna une autre teinte dans le cramoisi et se laissa aller à la franche colère.

« Non mais vous êtes complètement cruches ou quoi ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi niaises ! Entre l'une tarée et l'autre plus crédule qu'une enfant de cinq ans, vous formez une belle équipe ! »

Son éclat fut accueilli par un silence lourd de reproches et, avant que Godric ait eu le temps de réaliser sa bourde, Helga s'était déjà enfui en retenant difficilement des larmes.

« Mais non, Hel…

- Godric, avoir perdu un testicule ne t'autorise pas affirmer ta virilité à la manière d'un troll. »

Sur ces mots, Rowena s'éloigna à pas lents et sortit de la salle dans le but d'aller consoler son amie.

Salazar réussissait à grand peine à retenir son rire dans son poing quand une main enserra son cou avec force.

« Je vais te tuer. Je te jure, je vais te tuer Salazar.

- Harharrrharrrr » Rigola le jeune homme malgré l'étreinte étouffante.

Mais la colère du Gryffondor s'était déjà essoufflée à la vision des larmes de son amie et il le relâcha pour mieux prendre sa tête dans ses mains, accablé.

« Par ta faute Helga me déteste !

- Elle te pardonnera, comme d'habitude.

- Et puis je parie que ça va faire le tour d'Angleterre cette histoire !

- Cela fera juste plus d'admiratrices qui voudront vérifier si c'est vrai…. »

Godric regarda son ami qui lui souriait gentiment, comme s'il ne venait absolument pas de lui faire une crasse affreuse une minute auparavant.

« T'as toujours réponse à tout, c'est ça, Salazar ?

- Evidemment. »

Le blond soupira avec force et grogna :

« Bon sang, tu mériterais que je t'oblige à voler sur un balai jusqu'à ce que tu t'en coince une à ton tour ! Ah, mais j'oubliais, monsieur vole en amazone !

- Mes héritiers me remercieront… »

Godric fit une grimace à la remarque et attrapa la tête du brun pour lui assener un féroce shampooing au poing.

« Mais ! Aie, arrête immédiatement Gryffondor !

- Nan ! T'es un perdant aux jeux sur balai, tu mérites d'être châtié !

- Je n'ai pas perdu ! »

Le chevalier rit et frotta plus fort.

« Oh si, t'as perdu Salazar !

- De toutes façons, c'est toi le grand perdant… »

Il mordit le bras pour se libérer puis continua d'un air se voulant digne.

« Moi, je t'affirme que tu as réellement perdu dans l'histoire.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? »

Le garçon ricana puis tout à coup prit la même mine condescendante que dame Pouffsouffle avait prise un peu plus tôt et d'une voix de fausset sensée l'imiter, il déclara :

« Mais parce que Helga chérie aurait été plus que ravie que de tenter de te soigner… » Salazar reprit son ton normal pour ajouter « Ce qui aurait laissé tes parties intimes et elle en tête-à-tête, si j'ose dire…

- Non mais tu rigoles, Helga n'aurait jamais… »

Godric s'interrompit net. Il fit une moue peinée et couina douloureusement :

« Merlin, elle l'aurait carrément fait… »

Il s'écroula contre la table dans un râle de désespoir. Salazar ricana et tapota son dos en guise de consolation.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, Godric, tu finiras par réussir à la séduire. Personne ne saurait résister à tes charmes éternellement…

- Tu parles, plus difficile à attraper qu'un vivet doré, cette gonzesse… »

La venue d'un souvenir à ses propres mots fit se ressaisir Godric et il se mit alors à lui détailler avec verve sa course contre l'oiseau. Poursuite qui, il va sans dire, avait été absolument épique. Du moins jusqu'à l'incident.

Salazar se surprit à regretter les jeux sur balai devant l'enthousiasme communicatif de son ami.

« Dommage, cela aurait pu avoir du succès, si ce n'était pas aussi inconfortable.

- C'est clair : un grand succès ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** cet OS a été écrit pour Owliewood à l'occasion de Noël. Comme je sais qu'elle vénère le quidditch, et que moi j'aime les fondateurs, j'ai melangé les deux! J'espère que le résultat vous a plu ( et que vous aimez l'hypothèse comme quoi Salazar a quitté Pourdlard pour éviter l'inanition!! XD désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !) 

Mais le mieux c'est quand même le fait que j'ai réussi à introduire les fondatrices, chose que je n'avais jamais faite... Pff je ne sais pas si vous les imaginiez comme ça, surtout rowena qui est quand même... très spéciale dirons-nous !

Au fait pour ceux que ça intéresse, le quidditch n'existait pas encore à l'epoque des fondateurs mais peu longtemps après eux, ou dans leur vieillesse, comme le prouve une tapisserie datant du 11 eme siècle montrant des gens descendant de leurs balais ... avec un air tres meurtri! Linspiration est venue de là vous vous en doutez, et vous aurez plus de renseignement sur le lexicon, y compris quelques références aux quiiditch primitifs, qui se jouait avec pierres et l'oiseau vivet doré...

Merci pour la lecture et si vous avez le temps, une petite review ne serait pas de refus:)


End file.
